The Foreplay Experimentation
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot filler for "The Opening Night Excitation." Sheldon surprises Amy with his research in the area of "relaxation."


**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

 ** _A/n this one shot is a filler for "The Opening Night Excitation." I got the idea from a video on_** You Tube ** _. Please enjoy._**

She'd just begun to feel her body relax and her pulse level out a little, when Sheldon pulled away from their embrace. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I forgot something," he responded and climbed out of her bed.

"Sheldon."

He waved at her and picked up his discarded suit jacket. She saw him reach for his phone and confusion creased her forehead. "I told you, we don't need a contract. I _want_ to be intimate with you."

"Yes, I know," he said as he re-approached the bed and sat on the edge. "I forgot to set the timer."

"Timer for what?"

"As you know, I did research before deciding to engage in coitus tonight. I discovered an article that stated 20-30 minutes of foreplay as optimal for a woman to reach maximum arousal before penetration."

Amy felt her eyebrows go into her hair, and her face get a little warm. "Sheldon, that's so romantic coming from you."

"I wasn't trying to be romantic, but practical."

"Oh."

He faced her fully. "What I mean is that I want you to be comfortable and take pleasure from our intimacy. I'm given to understand that coitus can be painful for a woman the first time, and I don't want to give you pain, Amy. I love you."

"I love you too, Sheldon."

"Then let's begin."

He set the timer for the countdown on his phone and said. "Please sit facing me with your legs in half Lotus position."

She decided to cooperate rather than ask the reason why. Sheldon slid over to face her, sitting in the same position. "Now, please close your eyes."

She closed her eyes and waited. He was silent for a few moments then he said. "Breathe normally."

She felt his hands touch her arms, beginning at the inside of her elbows. It was a soft, feather like touch that surprised her at its gentleness. They slid slowly down her arms to her palms, in a side to side motion. Tingles began to blossom at the top of her head, and then push out and down along the back of her neck to her shoulders, and down along her spine. "Hm, that's nice," she breathed.

"Shh," he hushed softly, as his hands glided back up her arms to her elbows.

When they lifted away, she held her breath and opened her eyes. "Keep them closed," he commanded.

She closed them because there was something in his face she'd never seen, and she felt the first stirring of sensations other than chills in her belly. His hands touched her, but not on her arms. His fingers slid from her hips, and down along the sides of her thighs. The nails of his fingers scraped along her skin, and she jumped as gooseflesh rose and she began to tremble.

"You're shaking," he said, and his tone forced her eyes open.

"It's not fear," she assured him.

Understanding, he graced her with an extremely rare smile. "Close your eyes."

His hands returned to her arms, surprising her again with their renewed gentleness. "I like not knowing what you're going to do; it's erotic."

He spoke with his hands as they made lazy circles on her arms. After a moment, they slid to her palms and the nails bit flesh as they scratched. "Oh," she said, unable to contain the flash of heated arousal that slammed into her gut.

His thumbs and his pinky fingers clasped the outside of her hands and slid slowly back up her arms to her elbows, then lifted away. She waited in aroused agony for them to fall, and when they did it was to her thighs, this time at her knees, then back to her hips. He continued this for long minutes that were like hours of teasing ecstasy that nearly made her groan.

"Amy," he said.

"Yes," she breathed.

"It's been twenty minutes. Do you require more relaxation?"

"No," she bent forward and pulled him into a kiss that sent her heart racing into the stratosphere.

She finally opened her eyes and pulled away to observe her would be lover. "That was amazing. I'm _completely_ relaxed, but what about you?"

"I can multi-task," Sheldon informed her, and she almost laughed at the semi-offended tone. "While I was engaged in helping you achieve full arousal, I was considering all the things that excite me."

"Such as," she had to know despite wanting to tear off his clothes and make him sink into her.

"Quantum mechanics, dark matter, if I'll like the next Star Trek movie, the Force, a new pair of pajamas, my MeMaw's Christmas cookies, drafting contracts, and your eyes."

"Well," Amy said as she pulled him to her. "As they say in the vernacular, "Whatever turns you on."

TBBTTBBTTBBTTBBTTBBTTBBTTBBTTBBT

"Where did you learn to do that?" Amy asked him after they discussed their mutual enjoyment of coitus and that they'd do it again on her birthday, although, privately she had plans to change his mind about the timeframe of their next dalliance.

"What?"

"The relaxation/foreplay exercise?

He rolled to his side and looked at her directly. "I found it on You Tube. It's called ASMR."

"Oh, Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response. A euphoric experience characterized by a static-like or tingling sensation on the skin that typically begins on the scalp and moves down the back of the neck and upper spine, precipitating relaxation."

"You know it," Sheldon realized.

"Yes, the brain is my area of expertise, after all. It's a fascinating phenomenon. I thought those videos on You Tube were for relaxation, not for sexual stimulation."

"They are, but I put my spin on the idea."

"Thank you," she reached over and kissed him gently.

"You're welcome."

She grinned at him. "I can't wait to see what you come up with next time."

"I feel I'm up for the challenge."

She returned to lying on her back and enjoying the feel of his hand in hers as they held tight to each other. Someday, she'd find just the right way to thank him for this wonderful night and all the nights to come.

 _ **A/n ASMR is a real phenomenon. ASMR is also called a brain orgasm. Amy's explanation is a quote taken directly from Wikipedia. If you're interested, you can find these videos on**_ You Tube _ **, just type in ASMR. They're meant only for relaxation or to help you sleep, but I twisted it for my own sick and twisted needs!**_


End file.
